Bajo la lluvia
by Kary
Summary: Bajo la lluvia dos corazones pueden revelar sus sentimientos. Es un lemon... KK


**Nota: Muy bien hablo enserio a sí que paréenme. Esta historia tiene escenas con contenido sexual, así que si eres menor de edad o te molestan este tipo de historias no continúes. **

**Bajo la lluvia**

Por Kary

**_COMO UN RESPLANDOR EN TUS OJOS   
COMO UN LATIDO AL CAER DE LA TARDE   
COMO UNA MALICIA EN MI CUERPO   
COMO SI ABSOLUTAMENTE ME PUSIERA A PRUEBA   
COMO UNA FRIALDAD EN TU ADMOSFERA   
COMO UN ESCALOFRIO EN MI CORAZON ENAMORADO_**

La noche era calurosa y húmeda, el verano estaba cerca de la ciudad de Tokio. A esas horas de la noche todos dormían con la esperanza de que alguna brisa inundara sus sueños, incluyendo los habitantes del dojo Kamiya, los únicos dos habitantes: Kenshin Himura y Kaoru Kamiya. 

No hacía más de un mes de que Sanosuke Sagara había partido rumbo a China, huyendo de la justicia japonesa. De que Megumi Takani hubiera regresado a su pueblo natal, Aizu, en busca de su familia, la cual tal vez nunca encontraría. Y Yahiko, bueno, Yahiko tenía bastante tiempo viviendo en la casa que Sano le había dejado para que viviera allí y no molestará a Kenshin y a Kaoru. 

Hacía más de un mes que la pesadilla de la venganza de Enishi había terminado.

Así que estaban solo ellos dos ocupando las enormes extensiones del dojo Kamiya.

Kaoru se revolvió entre las mantas de su futón soñolientamente, quizás inconscientemente tratando de apartar las frazadas para recibir algo de la brisa que entraba por su ventana, cuando una fuerte resequedad en su garganta interrumpió sus sueños; aun adormilada se levanto de su futón sintiendo como la tela de su ropa, al igual que algunos cabellos se pegaban a su cuerpo a causa del sudor. Con pasos torpes camino fuera de su habitación a través del vestíbulo, guiada solamente por los rayos de la luna que se filtraban a través de las puertas y ventanas de la casa dándole luz.      

La cocina estaba en penumbras y guiándose con las manos llego hasta el recipiente donde el agua fresca estaba, allí había bastante agua. Kaoru sonrió. De seguro Kenshin había llenado el recipiente con agua del pozo antes de acostarse, siempre tan dulce y servicial. 

Tomar agua fue para Kaoru como si su cuerpo retomara la vitalidad y la energía que había perdido por culpa del calor y la sed, sintiéndose contenta camino nuevamente por el vestíbulo, la casa parecía que había acumulado un calor infernal con los días.

Kaoru se sentó en el porche, pensando en recibir un poco más de la suave brisa que había, el ambiente tenía un fresco olor a plantas y a lluvia, con tanto calor era normal que esta se acercara.

Unas cuantas gotas resbalaron del cielo a la tierra, cayendo algunas en el proceso sobre Kaoru que sonrió contenta sintiendo con alivio como la lluvia comenzaba a caer abundantemente sobre su cuerpo, quitándole el calor y trayendo a su mente el rostro de un rurouni pelirrojo.

**_LLEGA LA NOCHE ASPERA   
COMO SI ME HICIERA MORDER LA ARENA   
SUAVEMENTE EN MIS LABIOS ENORGULLECIDOS   
NO QUERRAS BEBER ALGO DE VINO?   
  
_****__**

La brisa anunciando la lluvia movió suavemente algunos cabellos rojos que enmarcaban el rostro de su propietario mientras sus ojos, de un suave y tranquilo malva observaban con satisfacción la figura que se movía grácil mente bajo la lluvia.

El sonido de suaves pasos lo habían sacado de su siempre ligero sueño, su instinto siempre alerta le había prevenido que estuviera seguro de que todo estaba bien en la casa, sin preocuparse en cubrir su torso desnudo a causa del calor tomo su espada y salio sigilosamente de su habitación.    

Ahora se encontraba viendo, escondido tras la oscuridad de la noche a la joven niña, no, mujer que jugaba inocentemente con la lluvia que bañaba su rostro, su cabello negro y suelto y su cuerpo, su kimono mojado colgaba de su cuerpo de las maneras más interesantes… pero mejor no pensar en eso ahora. 

Kaoru volteó cuando se dio cuenta de que alguien la miraba. Un suspiro de alivio casi inaudible salió de sus labios cuando reconoció a la persona y sonrió abiertamente feliz.

- ¡Mou! Kenshin me asustaste- dijo viendo como el pelirrojo abandonaba su escondite bajo las sombras de la casa, dejando en el proceso su espada sobre la tierra sin darse cuenta mientras se acercaba a ella bajo la lluvia.

- Lo siento mucho Kaoru- dono, no fue mi intención asustarla, solo quería asegurarme de que todo estaba bien

- Ah bueno…- murmuro Kaoru notando que el torso del espadachín estaba totalmente al descubierto, empapándose más con cada segundo que pasaba, Kaoru volteó el rostro y agradeció que fuera de noche por que si no Kenshin hubiera  notado el fuerte rubor que cubría sus mejillas.

Las últimas semanas Kaoru se había encontrado ruborizándose con cada acción que el pelirrojo hiciera, incluso cuando Kenshin la saludaba Kaoru sentía sus mejillas arder. Era algo tonto por que ella ya le tenía la suficiente confianza como para haber superado esa etapa de niña adolescente pero ahora parecía haber retrocedido varios años. Y ella mejor que nadie sabía la razón. Era amor. Pero no el mismo amor que le tenía a Yahiko o a Sanozuke, ese amor era un amor fraternal, de hermanos; el amor que Kaoru le tenía a Kenshin era el amor que una mujer le profesaba a un hombre, sin barreras ni discriminaciones, solo amor, puro y sincero. No es que ella no lo supiera antes, solo que últimamente lo había sentido más latente en su pecho, claro que el hecho de que Kenshin fuera su única compañía en la casa era una gran influencia. 

- Kaoru-dono, mejor entre a la casa antes de pescar un resfriado- dijo Kenshin suavemente, deseando saber los pensamientos que pasaban por la cabeza de la joven kendoka.

- Hace mucho calor y el agua esta fresca ¡ven!- dijo Kaoru sonriendo juguetonamente mientras le tomaba la mano a Kenshin y comenzaba a moverse alegremente bajo la lluvia.

Y ese simple toque, ese simple contacto de sus pieles, los hizo estremecerse hasta el fondo de sus seres.

Kenshin reía suavemente mientras era guiado por la suave mano de Kaoru bajo la lluvia que a cada momento caía con más fuerza. Ella era tan linda, tan linda y tan inalcanzable como las estrellas, ella era una estrella que había llegado a alumbrarle el camino en medio de la oscuridad que era su vida. Se veía tan hermosa sonriendo bajo la lluvia, con su kimono empapado pegándose a su perfecta figura iluminada simplemente por la luz de la luna que cada vez se hacia menos a causa de las nubes que traían consigo la lluvia. Y era la única que había logrado traer de vuelta a su corazón un sentimiento que ya creía olvidado, una emoción que sintió solo una vez en la vida, tan fuerte y tan hermosa.

Sus risas y su alegría habían logrado sanar un poco la herida que su corazón tenía implantada, y habían logrado alivianar la carga de la cruz que llevaba en su mejilla, solo ella, Kaoru, había logrado que él olvidara por completo su pasado aunque fuera un segundo y que olvidara que con las manos que deseaban acariciar su rostro habían muerto cientos de personas.

El era indigno de hacerlo, era incluso indigno de pensar en ella como otra cosa que la dulce joven que le había ofrecido un hogar, una familia (algo dispareja) y una calma a su corazón. El solo estaba allí para protegerla, protegerla de todos lo males y hasta de él mismo, porque él era el peor de los males, la causa de todos sus sufrimientos, él era quien traía todos los males y todo el sufrimiento a ese lugar, porque su pasado estaba maldito como él y su obligación era protegerla aun a costa de su vida.

- ¿Kenshin?- pregunto Kaoru dudosa por segunda vez, parando su juego y acercándose al pelirrojo que por alguna u otra razón había abandonado su sonrisa y se había perdido en su mundo interno. Sus ojos tristes, Kaoru conocía casi todo de Kenshin, sabía por sus ojos cuando estaba triste, feliz, preocupado, tranquilo, sabía cuando la miraba con cariño, con inocencia y con travesura, incluso conocía esa mirada de enojo y furia, esa mirada a la que ella tanto le temía. 

- Kenshin ¿estas bien?- le pregunto ella acercándose más y colocando sus manos mojadas sobre las mejillas empapadas del pelirrojo. 

Kenshin la vio, preguntándose si estaba bien que él le hiciera caso a sus sentimientos y dejara todo pensamiento racional a un lado. El toque de sus manos suaves en sus mejillas hicieron que su corazón latiera con fuerza, sus ojos brillando preocupados por él bajo la luz de la luna, su voz suave y dudosa, su piel tan empapada como la de él, el suave rubor en sus mejillas y la cercanía de sus rostros alejaron todo pensamiento que la parte racional de su cerebro le dijera y siguió lo que en ese instante el corazón le ordenó.

Sin saber ni entender porque, con un simple movimiento de su cabeza sus labios se unieron por primera vez. Dulce. Fue lo primero que sintió Kenshin, sus labios eran tan dulces como la miel y tan suaves como los pétalos de una rosa.

Kaoru estaba sorprendida por este acto tan impulsivo del rurouni, pero luego de tranquilizarse se sintió inmensamente feliz, feliz y tan nerviosa, su cuerpo temblaba por completo y no era culpa de la fuerte lluvia que ya azotaba contra sus cuerpos, era su primer beso y era con Kenshin, con la persona que mas amaba en el mundo! ¡con Kenshin!

Kenshin estaba muy sorprendido, tanto por su acto como por que ella le estaba correspondiendo, si, sabía que ella lo quería, pero y si lo quería como un amigo… ¡pero no! ella le estaba correspondiendo su beso, disfrutando esa caricia hasta lo más profundo como él, no lo había golpeado por su atrevimiento y no le había dicho que él era el ser más indigno en el universo para fijarse en ella, que sus manos estaban manchadas de sangre… pero… 'no me importa tu pasado' ahí estaba otra vez, su dulce voz resonando en su mente, a ella no le importaba su pasado…

Sus labios se separaron porque desgraciadamente sus pulmones necesitaban con urgencia algo de oxigeno. Sus respiraciones tan cercanas, creando un ambiente tibio a pesar del frío de la lluvia que calaba sus cuerpos.

Kaoru se abrazo inmediatamente a él sintiendo el calor de su pecho y hundiéndose en el, Kenshin cerró sus brazos sobre su espalda, aun sorprendido por todo, su boca se abrió en un intento de pedir disculpas pero Kaoru lo evitó susurrando sobre su pecho.

- shh… no digas nada Kenshin… fue muy hermoso, lo que hiciste- murmuro levantando su rostro y encontrando sus labios en un beso suave, algo torpe e inexperto pero no por eso dejo de ser un beso hermoso, lleno de amor y ternura, lleno de hermosos sentimientos, y Kenshin en ese momento se olvido de todo, de su espada, de su pasado de sus fantasmas.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**_UNIDOS EN UNA NOCHE DE LUNA LLENA   
PARA SIEMPRE UN HOMBRE Y UNA MUJER   
DAMA INTENSA DAME TU AMOR   
DAMA EXTRAÑA NECESITO TU AMOR _**

Aun no puedo creer todo lo que esta pasando. Es como un sueño del que nunca quisiera despertar. No me di cuenta cuando habíamos abandonado el porche bajo la fría lluvia hasta que sentí la tibieza de las mantas de mi futón en mi espalda.

Kenshin me sonrió, dándome la confianza que necesitaba en ese momento para luego besarme, un beso suave y tierno que fue cambiando a medida que pasaban los segundos, transformándose en un beso lleno de pasión y deseo, una pasión y un deseo que se me contagiaron al instante desatando emociones que creía desconocidas hasta ahora.

Sus fuertes brazos me apretaron fuertemente contra su pecho, ahondando más el beso, nuestras lenguas en un juego de conocimiento mutuo y nuestros alientos mezclándose en un elixir de dulce sabor. 

Sus manos dando apacibles caricias a mis brazos todo el tiempo; sentí que sus labios querían abandonar los míos pero yo tome su cabello mojado entre mis manos y presione su cabeza hacía mi, impidiendo que me dejara y profundizando ese beso más… 

**_AQUELLOS TRISTES OJOS QUE MUESTRAS A VECES   
NO SE SI SON CIERTOS O SI MIENTEN   
DAMA GENTIL DAME TU AMOR   
DAMA SENSIBLE NESCESITO TU AMOR. _**

Aun no puedo creer que puedo tocarla, sentirla tan cerca he íntimamente, sabiendo que ella me ama tanto como yo la amo. Mi Kaoru no me permite abandonar sus labios y me obliga dulcemente a seguir con el juego. 

Lastima para ti y para mi, ambos tenemos que respirar un poco. 

Sonrío al ver como sus mejillas están algo sonrojadas. Es tan dulce. Mi mano va hacía su mejilla y la acaricia suavemente como lo que es, una flor que hay que tratar con mucha delicadeza porque si no puede perder su encanto, aunque en el fondo yo mejor que nadie se que no es así, sé que no es débil, sé que es la persona más fuerte y determinada que conozco en el mundo. 

Su suave mano se posa sobre la mía y acaricia mi piel con su dedo pulgar, y pienso… pienso… ¿es posible que alguien que acabo con tantas vidas, que causo tanto sufrimiento tenga el privilegio de tomar algo tan puro, de disfrutar del placer de los besos de una criatura tan pura he inocente como Kaoru…? 

No. 

Yo no podía adueñarme de su pureza y su candidez, yo no podía ponerla en peligro porque todo lo que yo tocaba se convertía en un blanco perfecto para las personas que me odiaban que me odian aun… ¿y si tenía que volver a dejarla? ¿y si pasaba otra vez? ¿si la perdía a ella también? ¿Y si aparecía alguien más y se la llevaba como lo hizo Enishi? ¿Y si esta vez no teníamos tanta suerte y su preciosa vida le era arrebatada? Yo no me lo perdonaría nunca, y ya nada ni nadie podría sacarme de ese pozo… 

  
**_TU ALARDEAS EN TU ADEMAN   
Y EN MI INTERIOR BAILA UN AMOR ENTUSIASMADO  _**

Desvió sus ojos de mí con un manto cubriendo sus suaves pupilas lilas, otra vez estaba pensando en su pasado, en su maldito pasado que no lo dejaba ser feliz ¿por que no quieres ser feliz Kenshin? Estas triste, lo veo en tus ojos y veo el miedo y la incertidumbre, yo también tengo miedo Kenshin pero se que estarás conmigo siempre ¿verdad? ¿Verdad que si? ¿Verdad que nunca me dejarás? No después de hoy…

- Kenshin… te amo- le dije, y él se volvió a verme 

**_COMO UN SUSURRO TE PEINAS EL CABELLO   
COMO UN DESTELLO RECLUYES TU PIEL   
COMO HACIENDO UN JUEGO DE PALABRAS   
ME TOMAS Y JUEGAS CONMIGO._****__**

****

- Kenshin… te amo-

Me dijo suavemente y esas dos simples palabras movieron algo dentro de mí, empujando todas las preguntas, las dudas y los miedos lejos. Si alguien se atrevía a tocarla o ha hacerle algo yo estaría allí, estaría allí para protegerla siempre. Siempre. 

- Yo también te amo Kaoru…mi Kaoru…- y volví a besarla, sintiendo que todo el miedo se dispersaba como la bruma, dándome sensaciones de alegría y felicidad. Y fui mas allá de sus labios… bajando por su mentón hasta llegar a su suave y delicado cuello.

**_EN TI LA HABIL TACTICA ES FUERTE   
EN MIS LO ERRORES SON ENDEBLES   
ESTARIA BIEN, DIVIRTAMONOS CUANTO QUIERAS   
PARA SIEMPRE UN HOMBRE Y UNA MUJER. _**

**_  
  
_**

Sentir sus labios sobre la piel de mi cuello fue algo maravilloso, mi cuerpo frío por la lluvia cada vez estaba más caliente; sensaciones increíbles recorrían cada punta de mi ser haciéndome sentir cada vez mejor.

Mis manos subieron hacia su espalda desnuda, sintiendo y recorriendo cada una de las cicatrices que guardaban la historia de cada lucha, su piel fría se iba calentando más luego de cada segundo que pasaba. Él continuaba besando mi cuello suavemente unas veces succionando con dulzura y haciéndome suspirar, otras veces pellizcando con sus dientes para luego lamer mansamente sobre la mancha. Un placer comenzó a crecer en la parte baja de mi vientre y comenzó a extenderse por mi cuerpo como una llama lenta.

**_DAMA INTENSA, DAME TU AMOR   
DAMA EXTRAÑA NECESITO TU AMOR_**

Podía recorrer su piel con libre confianza, su piel convirtiéndose en una sustancia aun más embriagante que mil botellas de sake y en ese momento comprendí que saborear su piel se convertiría en una adicción para mí.

Comprendí que nunca me cansaría de saborear su boca y su piel, ni de ver sus ojos brillar con alegría, inocencia o vergüenza. Nunca me cansaría de ella.

El olor a jazmines que emanaba de su cabello suelto y mojado al igual que su piel nublaban mis sentidos por momentos, desconcentrándome de mi tarea…

Quería recorrerla, conocerla y descubrir lo que más le gustaba, lo que más la hacía suspirar. Mis caricias eran en todo momento más atrevidas y alguna parte de mi cerebro murmuraba de forma molesta que parara porque podría asustarla, pero al escuchar los suaves gemidos que salían de sus labios olvidé esa tonta voz que desapareció al instante.

La luz de la luna que se filtraba por la ventana de su habitación nos iluminaba levemente el uno al otro, el sonido de la lluvia unida a los gemidos de Kaoru eran como una melodía maravillosa en mis oídos que llegaba a mi mente invitándome a ir más allá.

El fin de su cuello me dio paso al comienzo de su pecho, húmedo aun por causa de la lluvia y comenzando a humedecerse más a causa de su sudor. Fácilmente quite su kimono empapado de sus hombros que se pegaba seductoramente a su cuerpo. Y comencé mi exploración por sus hombros, succionando y dejando una estela húmeda a mi paso…  

**_AQUELLA SONRISA QUE MUESTRAS A VECES   
NO SE SI ES CIERTA O SI MIENTE_**

Me agradaban increíblemente sus toques cada vez más atrevidos, sus besos por mis hombros quemándome placenteramente. Sus manos sin dejar de acariciar mi cintura y mi espalda me proporcionaban la seguridad que aunque no me hacía falta me gustaba sentir.

Aun no podía reaccionar bien y mis sentidos estaban turbados y confusos sin creer que lo que estaba pasando era real, pero lo era.

Sus besos calientes en mi piel, su boca húmeda acariciándome y sus manos varoniles en mi cuerpo eran totalmente reales. 

Y yo quería sentir también la piel de Kenshin en mis labios, quería inhalar aun más su aroma masculino y quería escuchar aunque fuera un solo suspiro salir de su boca. 

Así que doblé un poco mi cabeza y bese suavemente su cuello, aumentando poco a poco la presión con mis labios de la misma forma en que él lo había hecho hacía pocos momentos. 

Su cabello como el fuego disperso entre sus hombros desnudos me hacía cosquillas en el rostro. Pronto Kenshin termino de quitarme el kimono hasta la cintura y yo no sabia que hacer, si seguir besando su cuello o suspirar de puro placer al sentir sus manos acariciar mi espalda y mi estomago desnudo.

No hizo falta porque Kenshin me recostó sobre el futón, terminando con mi juego en su cuello y me miró a los ojos. Sus ojos eran de un violeta oscuro con los contornos brillando con un dorado suave, y por primera vez no sentí miedo al ver el color dorado en sus ojos, porque no era odio era deseo, deseo y amor, las dos personalidades estaban unidas y ya no era el hitokiri ó el rurouni, era solo Kenshin Himura. 

En ese momento sentí mis mejillas arder como nunca.  

**_DAMA GENTIL DAME TU AMOR   
DAMA SENSIBLE NECESITO TU AMOR   
  
_**

De repente las mejillas de Kaoru tomaron un color rojo muy fuerte, como si fueran un par de cerezas maduras. Al principio no entendí él porque pero luego caí en cuenta, vería a Kaoru desnuda por primera vez, bueno… no es que no la hubiese visto desnuda otras veces pero eso siempre había sido por accidente, en cambio ahora era por que ella quería, porque ella me lo estaba permitiendo y sería el primer hombre en la vida de Kaoru, entender eso hizo que mi pecho de alguna u otra forma se inflara de un orgullo machista… ella era mía y así sería siempre.

Baje la mirada sin poder resistirme más, era algo imposible ya para mí y me encontré con sus senos firmes y redondos. Levante el rostro para ver el suyo, ella estaba digna y seria, orgullosa de si pero estaba aun más roja que antes, sonreí suavemente pensando lo hermosa que se veía así. 

Bese nuevamente los labios de Kaoru y me sorprendí cuando sentí el calor emanar de sus mejillas calientes y coloradas. Mis manos jugaban con su cabello mojado y pase por su frente plantando un casto beso, llegue hasta el lóbulo de su oreja y lo mordisquee suavemente sintiendo como ella abría la boca para gemir casi inaudiblemente. 

- Eres muy hermosa Kaoru- susurre en su oído, feliz. A diferencia de ella yo conocía por completo a Kaoru, cada gesto, cada acción, sus costumbres y su manías, sabía que solía mordisquear su labio inferior cuando estaba preocupada y que sus manos se retorcían entre si cuando estaba nerviosa. Ahora podría conocer algo más de ella, algo que nunca nadie más había conocido. Descanse un momento mi cabeza sobre su hombro inhalando su perfume y continúe con mi investigación.

**_ME MATAS CON TU MANERA DE ACTUAR   
MAS QUE QUALQUIER FELICIDAD PREFIERO ESE INSTANTE_**

Cuando escuche sus palabras "Eres muy hermosa Kaoru…" no pude dejar de sonreír ¡me dijo que era hermosa! Yo. 

Para mi él era el ser más maravilloso en el mundo, nada podía superarlo y ahora él… él creía y me decía que yo era hermosa, cuanto orgullo sentí en ese momento al saber que existían mujeres mucho mejores que yo, mucho más hermosas y educadas y ahora él me elegía a mi…

Era increíble la forma en que lograba desenterrar el placer que estaba dormido dentro de mí, sus manos habían comenzado a acariciar suavemente mis senos haciéndome gemir placenteramente, haciendo que mi cuerpo comenzará a sudar más y que el calor que crecía en mi cuerpo se expandiera con rapidez.

La habitación parecía haberse calentado tanto que yo respiraba con pesadez ¿o tal vez era mi cuerpo que estaba tan caliente? 

Eso era lo más probable.

Mi cuerpo se tenso al sentir su tibia y húmeda boca en uno de mi senos, acariciando con su lengua la aureola para luego centrarse en mi pezón ¡Kami como podía hacer eso! Hacerme sentir tan bien y llevarme a otro mundo en que lo único importante era él y lo que sentía; estaba conciente de que mis gemidos aumentaban a medida de que Kenshin comenzaba a succionar de mi pecho, acariciando con su lengua húmeda mi carne mientras una de su manos prestaban atención al otro seno, jugando con mi pezón endurecido y la otra mano se mezclaba con mi cabello negro. 

Yo misma no sabía que hacer con mis manos así que se enredaron en el cabello de mi dulce pelirrojo, haciéndolo que apresurara más el paso y la presión porque lo necesitaba.    

**_BAILAMOS EN LA OSCURIDAD BAILAMOS ABRAZADOS_**

Sus suspiros y gemidos me descontrolaban los sentidos, su piel era como la fruta más dulce que hubiera probado alguna vez, todo en ella era dulce. Sus manos en mi cabello me exigían más y yo también necesitaba darle más, porque ella se merecía mucho más.

Mis labios abandonaron su seno para ir al otro y seguir el mismo proceso, acariciando su pezón con mi boca y arrancando gemidos de placer de Kaoru, gemidos que me estimulaban y aumentaban mi temperatura.

Pronto lo que quedaba de nuestras ropas mojadas terminaron esparcidas por la habitación y el sonido de la lluvia cayendo sobre el tejado era lo único que se escuchaba además de las entrecortadas respiraciones de Kaoru y la mías. Admire su cuerpo por completo ¡Kami ella era tan hermosa! Si era un pecado acabar con tanta hermosura, entonces el sería un pecador más grande de lo que ya era, terminaría en lo más profundo del infierno. 

Inesperadamente ella tomo posesión del juego, con una sonrisa triunfal intercambio las posiciones quedando ella sobre mi cuerpo y tomando control de todo. 

Beso mis mejillas, mi nariz, mis parpados, mi frente, mordisqueó mi barbilla, haciéndome suspirar y luego se centro en mi boca comenzando nuevamente con ese juego excitante. Yo sabía que Kaoru era golosa, pero nunca me imagine que tanto, no importaba que nuestro oxigeno se estuviera acabando ella seguía explorando mi boca, mordisqueando mis labios y recorriendo con su lengua curiosamente el borde de mis dientes haciéndome gemir contra su ella, claro que no me disgustaba, todo lo contrario pero si me sorprendía. Su cabello cayendo como catarata sobre  mi rostro me daba cosquillas, sentí como su boca tristemente abandonaba la mía, el oxigeno ya era algo indispensable para ambos. Su boca comenzó a vagar por mi cuello pero no tocaba mi piel solo sentía su aliento caliente cerca, haciéndome sufrir en una tortura dulce… ¡vaya que Kaoru podía ser cruel!

Si no fuera porque la amo tanto… Y siguió bajando hasta mi pecho dejando su aliento en cada parte de mi piel, era algo que cada vez se volvía más insoportable, su respiración suave recorrió mi estómago y mis piernas saltando 'aquella' parte de mi cuerpo que latía con más fuerza que mi corazón. 

Aun era muy tímida para eso, fue la única respuesta que llego a mi mente. 

Regreso por el mismo camino haciendo lo mismo y prolongando cada vez más mi recompensa, llegó nuevamente a mis labios y se detuvo allí sin tocarlos y ejerciendo una presión con sus manos sobre mí pecho para evitar que yo pudiese levantarme y besarla. Tanto ella como yo sabíamos que yo tenía mucha más fuerza y que su presión no era mucho pero no hice nada en ese momento porque sus acciones me atraían. 

Me sonrió victoriosa, ella sabía que me estaba haciendo sufrir al no darme lo que yo quería pero era un sufrimiento maravilloso. Sus labios se unieron nuevamente a los míos, buscando mi lengua y despertando nuevamente todas las sensaciones maravillosas que surgían en esos besos.  

Tomándola desprevenida volví a invertir los papeles y sonriendo victoriosamente le di a entenderle a Kaoru que su juego había acabado pero nuevamente la bese profundamente enterrando una de mis manos en su cabello y buscando con la otra el centro de donde emanaba todo el calor, ella saltó levemente al sentir mi mano llegar hasta su intimidad y yo no pude hacer otra cosa que no fuese sonreír contra sus labios. Era un juego excitante que la hacía gemir desde lo profundo de su garganta, eran gemidos que yo ahogaba en mi boca con placer.

También descubrí que me gustaba fastidiarla un poco.

Y cuando la sentí llegar me detuve, porque ya era el momento. 

Ya era tiempo. Mi cuerpo lo pedía a gritos y se que el de ella también; los juegos habían acabado y con ellos Kaoru había logrado excitarme hasta niveles desconocidos, y ella lo sabía… 

Con mis manos acaricie su cuerpo memorizando cada curva y guarde en mi mente cada detalle de su piel, desde el lunar que estaba debajo de su seno izquierdo y el que estaba en la planta de su pie derecho hasta la cicatriz diminuta en la parte inferior de su espalda. 

Acaricie sus hombros y su cintura, hasta llegar nuevamente a su entrepierna. Sentí como Kaoru se tensaba otra vez a mi toque y gemía suavemente, separe un poco sus piernas y ella entendió a donde quería ir, lentamente separo sus largas y bien formadas piernas y yo trague saliva, seria su primera vez y quería que fuera inolvidable, sabía que al principio le dolería y yo no quería lastimarla.

Aferre mis manos a su cintura y entre despacio, en mi camino me encontré con una barrera que no me dejaba seguir y con un simple movimiento la rompí llevándome conmigo su virginidad, un grito escapo de los labios de Kaoru y la bese rápidamente, haciendo que se concentrara más en el beso que en el dolor que le estaba causando mi intrusión en su cuerpo. Poco a poco el dolor fue pasando, lo supe cuando ella movió sus caderas en un mismo ritmo a las mías y rompió el beso arqueando su espalda,  ya que sus gemidos y los míos propios nos impedían seguir con el beso.

**_BAILAMOS MUCHAS VECES BAILAMOS PARA SIEMPRE_**

Podía sentir como mi cuerpo aceptaba la intrusión de Kenshin en el, dejando el dolor que había sentido en el primer momento como si fuera un vago recuerdo sin sentido, las sensaciones que estaba recibiendo eran mucho mejores.

Nuestros movimientos eran perfectos sincronizados y al mismo ritmo, podía sentir mi sangre hirviendo y mi cuerpo pidiendo más, mientras una sensación de alegría y placer se extendía por completo desde cada punta de mi ser. 

Y no comprendí como es que pude estar tanto tiempo sin sentir a Kenshin tan cerca, por que estaba segura de que mi pelirrojo era el único dueño y señor de ahora en adelante de mi alma y mi cuerpo, su lugar estaba conmigo, parecía como si mi cuerpo estuviera hecho a su medida, solo para el, nuestros cuerpos encajaban como piezas de un rompecabezas. 

Podía escuchar como Kenshin gemía y suspiraba mi nombre acelerando el ritmo cada vez mas, yo misma gritaba su nombre una y otra vez, en medio de ese acto de amor que ambos estábamos compartiendo.  

Mi amado Kenshin te amo tanto… y quiero decírselo pero mi garganta ya no me responde, ni mi mente lo hace con claridad, solo puedo gemir placenteramente a sus caricias dentro de mí.

Y lo sentí, sentí como un mar de placer me pegaba salvajemente en el cuerpo, haciéndome gritar y perdiéndome en alguna otra dimensión desconocida donde solo el placer estaba presente, alguna parte de mi mente registro el grito placentero y salvaje de Kenshin, nuestros cuerpos y corazones latiendo a un mismo ritmo. 

Varias olas más llegaron haciéndome perder la noción del tiempo y la distancia y clave mis uñas en la espalda de mi amante sintiendo como su presión en mis caderas aumentaba. El disfrutaba de esto tanto como yo… sentí lágrimas de placer caer por mis mejillas.

**_BAILAMOS MUCHAS VECES BAILAMOS PARA SIEMPRE_**

Pude sentir como un éxtasis de placer explotaba en mi cuerpo al mismo momento que ella, en una combinación y una precisión increíble. Ahogándome de sensaciones espectaculares.

Sentí como ella se relajaba sobre le mullido futón que había sido el lecho de nuestra entrega plena de cuerpos y de almas, me relaje sobre ella acostando mi cabeza sobre sus suaves pechos ahora empapados de sudor, sintiendo su respiración que como la mía trataba de clamarse, su corazón también latía aceleradamente.    

Sus manos jugaron con mi cabello húmedo levantando alguno que otro mechón, aun yo no entendía como es que le gustaba tanto mi cabello cuando el de ella era mucho más hermoso.  

Tristemente deje mi lugar tan agradable dentro de ella y me acosté a su lado, ella enredo sus piernas con las mías en una suave caricia. Los ojos de mi Kaoru brillaban como nunca antes y su sonrisa era simplemente espectacular, sonreí enteramente feliz, Kaoru era mía, mía en cuerpo y alma y eso ya nadie lo podría cambiar nunca.

Kaoru era un mujer increíble, llena de virtudes y esta noche ella me había mostrado una más, simplemente la que más me gustaba.

- Kenshin…- susurro suavemente luego de besar la punta de mi nariz, yo sonreí y apreté mis labios contra los suyos, agradeciéndole por brindarme sentimientos que creí que nunca volvería a sentir. 

- Te amo- le dije mientras la acurrucaba en mi pecho, sintiendo su calor corporal, mientras el sueño llegaba a mi. Sabía que las palabras eran innecesarias pero me gustaba decirlas. 

- Yo también te amo…mucho- me dijo con un bostezo, cayendo presa del sueño. La lluvia para ese entonces había acabado de caer y las estrellas nuevamente se dejaban ver en el cielo. Pensando en Kaoru y deseando que nunca llegara el día, el sueño se apodero de mí.

Y esa noche dos amantes durmieron tranquilamente, sin fantasmas del pasado y sin odios ni rencores en sus mentes. También esa noche una espada de doble filo quedó olvidada sobre la tierra mojada del jardín…

Notas de la autora:

Muy bien aquí esta mi primer y último lemoon ::rubor:: espero que me haya quedado bien, me quedo exactamente de la forma que quería y eso me agrada, más dulce que otra cosa.

Ya que es la primera y última historia que haga de este genero apreciaría muchísimo su opinión ::rubor::

La canción es "Tácticas" ó "Tactics" y creo que es del segundo ending de Rurouni Kenshin, esta es la traducción al español. Como ya saben tooooooooodos los derechos son de sus autores y yo no gano absolutamente nada (solo que me pongan cero por no hacer la tarea y andar escribiendo esto :P)

Bueno gracias por leer nuevamente y no se olviden de dejarme sus mensajes.

Kary

Ja ne    


End file.
